


Execution

by VioletShade4



Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst and Feels, Battle of the caldera, Lava - Freeform, M/M, Manga scene rewrite, minor (like super minor) gore/violence, the boys are back together!, vio and shadow are dorks and I love them, vio is bad at acting, volcanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShade4/pseuds/VioletShade4
Summary: Vio and Shadow put their plan of a fake execution into action but can they sell it?
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Execution

**Execution**

Vio Was tied to a boulder suspended above the Caldera with two of the four Swords crossed above his head and the dark mirror was perched on a ledge so that Vatti and his generals could watch the demise of a hero.

“you were watching us the whole time with that mirror” Vio said 

“that's right,” Shadow said as he dismounted his dragon “and you still managed to fool me, very clever” Shadow said pacing in the air in front of him “you pretended from the very start you're not evil but you are naughty” shadow glowered

“Just doing what you always do, letting people see what they want to see” Vio spat

“you'd have been a great partner” shadow sighed “pity, it's a shameful waste but at this point, you have to die” an ogre began to knock into the boulder with slow deliberate hammer strokes “I'll bury you and two of the four Swords” Shadow cried triumphantly, “don't worry, it won't hurt... much”

“You need to stop this shadow” Vio pleaded as the bolder inched towards the magma below, “I can help you! I know I can!”

“You help me!” shadow guffawed “Like you would ever help me” he growled slamming one hand on the pillar next to Vio's face “your a traitorous bastard, and you always will be.” 

“Remind me never to piss you off” Vio muttered in shadows earn before declaring. 

“Your wrong! I love you and you love me! that's why you’re not going to go through with this. ” 

“Din's fire vi for such a good liar you are a terrible actor; that didn’t even make sense!” Shadow whispered then declared “No Your wrong,” he said leaning in until their faces were mere inches apart.“I hate you and you’re going to die today… Hero” he spat the word in Vio’s face. “Sorry!” he whispered

“You’re fine” Vio muttered back “besides, we only came up with this plan this morning did you expect Shakespeare?” he mumbled

“Shut up” shadow sniffed as he gently pressed their noses together Vio could see the tears, feel the facade shattering... 

“Make me,” Vio said taunting, goading, keeping up the act even as he trembled he was so afraid, but he had to do this for shadow! One way or another, “Last chance before you kill me right?” 

Shadow didn't waste another second….

Vio bit shadows lip as he saw a green hat poke out of the rocks “there here let’s get this over with” he whispered

“I love you” shadow whispered 

“I know” Vio replied leaning close until their foreheads touched

“Now it's time for you to die!” shadow cried in a voice that was just a bit too loud

“You Vile fiend! You'll never get away with this” Vio shouted in his best stage voice 

“Green!” he cried, as the hero suddenly crashed through the horde of monsters towards the pedestal where Vio was being held. “Blue!”Vio exclaimed as the other hero lept over the top of the pillar onto the boulders’ surface landing next to Red who was facing off the right flank of the horde 

“we came to save you!” Red cried as Green faced down Shadow putting himself between the shade and his brothers. 

“your games end here Shadow Link!” Green growled,

“No!” Vio cried “get off the ledge” he yelled as with a great crack the boulder fell towards the magma.

“Uh oh” shadow muttered, immediately sprinting towards his dragon

As they fell Red swished his rod in an intricate weaving motion and suddenly the boulder hit solid ice.

“Awesome!” green said looking over the edge of the bolder at the new ice skating rink. “well they're still magma under the ice” Red commented as green’s sword cut swiftly through the ropes that bound Vio. 

“Crush them!” Shadow commanded  _ was it just Vio or did he sound a little relieved? _ as Green helped his brother to his feet 

“My four sword!” Red exclaimed picking it up from where it had fallen off of the pillar. The reunited heroes faced Shadows onslaught of monsters as a team! Before they were immediately overwhelmed and Blue the reckless brilliant fool cracked the ice underneath the oncoming horde with his hammer. Most of the monsters fell in and were burned to while the rest fled to higher ground. Vio was the first pf the heroes to clamber out of the caldera, and across an arch of stone, Shadow was waiting for him. Shadow glanced at the mirror of darkness sitting on the ledge undisturbed, the message was clear  _ careful they're still watching... _

“you ruined everything so easily” Shadow growled, “how did you do it?”

_ The show must go on  _ Vio thought bitterly drawing his sword, “it was easy! I just had to figure out your plans” Vio said defiantly “and it wasn't that hard because, in the end, you're just a reflection of us the one big difference is that for a bit of personal power you were willing to completely betray your partners, but as a hero, I never strayed from my hopes and goals” shadow was right he had to work on his acting...

“ I'll never forgive you” shadow hissed “don't think this is over I'm not done yet I’ll find you! I’ll-”

“Oh, but it Is over,” Green said coming to stand beside’s Vio “we're stronger than we were at Hyrule Castle, we're a team,” he said as Blue and Red joined them.

“Curses! I'll kill every last one of you!” Shadow screamed leaping towards Vio. Vio prepared to bat him aside with the flat of his blade just like they had planed shadow would fall pretending to be unconscious, giving them time to get away and-

“Force give us light!” Green cried and the four swords began to glow. Vio gasped as the combined light from the four Swords struck shadow in the chest tearing him open in a heartbeat. He screamed, reaching out towards Vio. The last thing he saw were those fractured amethyst eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its been forever since I updated this but if anyone still cares here you go! (comments will exponentially increase the likelihood of me updating this again) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
